srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Older Updates
Below you will find announcements made by the GM before the oldest known 2008 update. Some of them are without dates, but that can't be helped. Spoiler alert These updates are meant for players that are more or less "current" with the circumstances of the game and the last developments. As a consequence, some passages can be highly spoilerish and can't be edited, since these are the original GM's announcements. You've been warned. Ancient Updates These are updates taken from the old forum. Their approximate dates will be given, but they should not be considered accurate by any chance Proving Grounds The first part of the Proving Grounds will be available for play later today (Sunday, October 30th). Learn all about this Sryth™ Adventurers Guild feature and how the contests will work on the Proving Grounds page. ;Note: The date belongs to year 2005 Proving grounds 4 "This contest makes use of a new power/skill/item usage feature. Instead of being prompted with a normal game option to use a power, skill, or item, you will need to determine at which point in a given scenario a particular power, skill, or item might be of use and use it on your own. Sometimes you will be provided with a hint telling you that a particular power, skill, or item might be of use in the current spot, while other times you will need to figure out when best to use them on your own. In most cases, successful and timely use of particular powers, skills, and items will result in any easier resolution to the scenario, or provide a clever character with a hidden bonus." Hunt for the Phantom Assassin ;The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin The Hunt for The Phantom Assassin begins tonight. You will find a "SPECIAL EVENTS" option in Trithik when the event goes live. To embark on this special event, your character must have completed the "Secret of Stoneback Hill" adventure. This adventure is available in the "Adventures for this Location" section in Trithk. This event will run for at least a week, though probably longer, and will be repeated from time to time, allowing new subscribers to embark on the hunt, and letting players who have not yet completed it to continue. Some rare (and extremely rare) items and Experience rewards have already been thrown into the mix ahead of the launch of this event. If you find one (or more) of them, save your game as soon as possible, for they are rare indeed! ; This update was reported on October 27th 2006 Misc Updates A Special Adventurers Guild Event! Until he was cornered in an alley in Tryndmoor, stooping over the bodies of three slain city guardsmen, no one was certain that the man known as the Phantom Assassin even existed. It took nine guards and the timely help of a passing mage to subdue and capture the deadly outlaw. Within a week the notorious killer-for-hire and seven of his most vicious associates were tried before the King's Tribunal in Talinus whereupon them was levied a decree of death. Alas, though, for Irilden Southrunner, a former wine merchant from Trithik, and an assassin without parallel, is indeed worthy of his infamous, ghostly moniker. On the morning that he and the seven in his outfit were destined to dangle from the end of a hangman's rope, the twelve men-at-arms who came to escort them from their dungeon cells found no trace of the prisoners or the guards assigned to watch them through the night. An exhaustive search of the city turned up no sign of the assassin and his crew. It was universally believed that the slippery rogue had once again melded back into the shadowy underworld that for so long hid his identity and allowed him to ply his murderous craft with near impunity. Within a month, the nine guardsmen who originally apprehended him in Tryndmoor were dead, and the bloodied robes of the mage who assisted in his capture were left on the steps of the city hall. It's been nearly a year since Irilden Southrunner, the Phantom Assassin, and his men narrowly escaped the noose in Talinus, and reported sightings of them from every corner of the kingdom have become commonplace. It is widely assumed, however, that Irilden and his vile associates have taken refuge in some out-of-the-way corner of the wilds of Tysa, perhaps still operating their shadowy enterprise, or waiting for the opportune moment to exact a brutal revenge on those who dared interrupt their dark schemes. Coming Soon -- A Special Adventurers Guild Event! DEAD OR ALIVE: The Hunt for The Phantom Assassin This is a special event for Adventurers Guild subscribers. More details soon! Dead or Alive: The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin If you missed out on the special one-day hunt for the shards of the Tear of Igranolt, fear not, for the realm-wide search for the killer known as the Phantom Assassin is on its way! This special event for Adventurers Guild subscribers will run for a few days and be announced well in advance. Much like the first event, you will prowl the wilds of the Kingdom of Tysa, searching for the scattered fragments of the Tear of Igranolt -- seeking to unlock the wondrous magic they contain, and avail yourself of the rare but spectacular gifts they've been known to bestow on adventurers. But alas, for danger stalks your every step in the desolate corners of the kingdom -- a ruthless killer and his murderous outlaw band have taken refuge in the wild -- vowing never to be taken alive. A large bounty of gold rests on the heads of the Phantom Assassin and each of his crew, garnering the attention of many of the realm's greatest adventurers, but surely there can be but a handful of brave souls who would dare to hunt the hunters. More details soon. See the previous announcement for more info. The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin The Hunt for The Phantom Assassin begins tonight. You will find a "SPECIAL EVENTS" option in Trithik when the event goes live. To embark on this special event, your character must have completed the "Secret of Stoneback Hill" adventure. This adventure is available in the "Adventures for this Location" section in Trithk. This event will run for at least a week, though probably longer, and will be repeated from time to time, allowing new subscribers to embark on the hunt, and letting players who have not yet completed it to continue. Some rare (and extremely rare) items and Experience rewards have already been thrown into the mix ahead of the launch of this event. If you find one (or more) of them, save your game as soon as possible, for they are rare indeed! ;October 29th 2006 Game Updates The first Special Event, "Dead or Alive: The Hunt for The Phantom Assassin", will begin this Saturday (10/28) and run for at least a week. The event will be repeated from time to time, allowing new subscribers to embark on the hunt, and players who have not yet completed it to continue. Hunting down the elusive killer-for-hire and his murderous outlaw band (there are eight of them) will prove to be no easy task. Great danger and great rewards await those brave enough to join the hunt. A slew of new random encounters have been added to the mix, including many of the "rare", "very rare", and "ultra rare" varieties, offering your characters the chance to acquire great items of similar rarity. On another note, the fourth Proving Grounds contest, "The Troll Hunter", will end on Saturday (10/28). If you haven't yet completed this rewarding adventure, there's no time to lose! Both "The Hunt for The Phantom Assassin" and the "Proving Grounds" events are exclusively for Adventurers Guild subscribers. If you're not yet a subscriber, Subscribe Today and take your adventure to the next level! ; Saturday, 28th October marks this update as year 2006 An Adventure in Durnsig (soon!) Look for "A Haunting in Durnsig" to appear in the next couple of days. Successful completion of this mini adventure (which is not nearly as spooky as its name might suggest...though it can be considered a late Halloween-themed adventure) will earn your character a random item of great rarity! Included in the pool of rare and wondrous items, one of which is to be awarded at random to each and every character that completes the adventure, are the items that some were lucky enough to discover while hunting down the Phantom Assassin and his murderous crew. This adventure will appear under the "Adventures for This Location" option in Durnsig in the next couple of days. ;Haunting appeared November 2006 For newer updates see: * Game Updates 2007 * Game Updates 2008 * Game Updates 2009 Category:Game Updates Category:Spoilers